Next generation
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: this is the story I used OC's for. I can't write summaries so just read.
1. Chapter 1

Airyana pov

"Aiwy" someone whispered. They shook my arm.

It was about two in the morning so I was in the middle of sleeping.

"Aiwy" the person said a little louder. I dug my head into my pillow.

"AIWY" the person yelled. I sprung up.

It was my baby sister Amber. Wait how did she get out of her crib? You know what its too early to do this much thinking I'll just let it go.

She was standing next to my bed looking at me with her big blue eyes. I lifted her into my arms.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her. "I tired" she said rubbing her eyes. I sighed a little.

"Nightmares?" I asked. She nodded. Amber has been having these bad nightmares where she can't get back to sleep.

I tried rocking her but that failed. The normal thing to get for a toddler when they are tired is milk. The only problem is she despises milk so that's out.

She was squirming in my arms and getting grumpy.

I got her some water but she threw her sippy cup at my wall making a loud bang. Alec my older brother came in my room looking tired.

"What is going" he faltered when saw Amber. "Why is Amber in here?" he asked. "Nightmares" I said simply.

He nodded and picked her up. She rested her head on his shoulder.

They are like really close. She really doesn't listen to anyone except him and dad. Alec rocked her while saying soothing words and she was asleep in seconds.

I mouthed 'thank you' to him. 'No problem' he mouthed back. Amber had one hand clutching his shirt and had her thumb in her mouth with the other.

I awwed a little she looked so precious. I kissed her hair. He took her back to her room while I tried getting back to sleep.

I almost got to sleep when I heard a loud cry. It was Amber for the second time tonight. I slumped to her nursery.

She was sitting straight up in her crib with her face bright red from crying. She has the loudest crying I have ever heard.

I picked her up and tried to shush her. After a few minutes I gave up and took her to my parents room.

My dad was 'asleep' holding my mom by the waist. I shook my dad he lazily looked up.

"Why is Amber crying" he asked. "Can't sleep" I said. Amber whimpered in my arms. Dad looked sympathetically at us then cradled Amber.

"It's ok baby I'm here" he said soothingly while rubbing her back. She whimpered a little less.

I'm so tired. My dad saw me tired and pulled me in his arms too.

"Your still my baby girl" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded in his chest. Eventually I fell asleep.

My family is pretty awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoever** **can figure out the name and artist of the song I use and post it first gets a one-shot(Maybe more if I like) just put what you want the one-shot to be about k. Outfit on profile. ENJOY, COMMENT (no one eva comments on my stories) BYE!**

Sammantha pov

I woke up at 10 in the morning. This was very early in the morning for my family.

We aren't exactly morning people. I'm assuming I'm the only one up.

I opened my bedroom door to use the bathroom. I got a little surprise. A bucket of sour milk, tomato juice and pickle juice got dumped on my head.

"AHH" I yelled. My siblings came out in the hall. Cameron and Alandria were laughing like crazy while Lily looked annoyed. I was steaming mad.

This crap smelt disgusting. I smelt my hair but regretted it afterwards. I hit Cameron hard on the head. Alandria only got a dirty look.

The yelling match then begun. Our parents came in the hallway.

"Enough, you guys all know I need my.." mom said. "Beauty sleep we know" everyone else said. I explained what happened and mom made them apologize.

I locked myself in the bathroom to get re-pretty. I took a shower for an hour using my mango scented body wash.

Next I washed my hair with my pineapple scented shampoo and conditioner. I smell tropical.

I was listening to my favorite through my speakers.

"Make it pop like pink champagne in the purple rain" I sang along. I put on my robe and blow dried my hair. "Were poppin like pink champagne" I sang again.

I heard a knock on my door. "Holy crap Sammantha it's been like two hours" Cameron yelled.

I didn't open the door I just yelled back. "You asked for this" I replied turning the speakers up louder drowning out any other noises.

I curled my blonde hair in ringlets. I then pulled it to the side with a Bobby pin.

I applied on nude lipstick, shimmery lipgloss, mascara, eyeliner, pink eyeshadow and false eyelashes. I was looking good.

I was in my killer bathroom. It's light pink with several mirrors, a couch, shower, bath, t.v, toilet, sink and wet bar. My mom believes where you get pretty is the most important place in a house so it must be special.

I painted my nails light pink with a crystal in the middle of each finger and toe. I sprayed my mango body spray. I got dressed and looked cute.

I went downstairs to my kitchen where everyone was eating lunch. My mom hired a private chef because she hates cooking.

I got pink lemonade with pink sugar crystals on them and salad. Lily was drinking her tea crap and like a veggie wrap or something.

Me and Lily aren't close shes my half-sister and oh yeah despises me. She is really pretty and smells like water lillies though.

Alandria was playing with her sandwich. Cameron was being all average eating plain yogurt. Apparently plain is a flavor just like yellow is a flavor.

My phone buzzed it was Airyana. (Airyana regular, Sammantha **BOLD) **

HEY gurl, so tired Amber kept me up last night

**Oh boo hoo 4 u I got a bucket of grossness dumped on my head you got it easy**

True, I did lucky me ;)

**It was Tres gross**

Vous avez travaille sur votre francaises tres bonne

**Hold up I don't know dat much French translate pls**

U have been working on your French, very good. Is dat better 4 u.

**Yes that helps. **

I gots 2 go luvs ya :)**. **

I looked up at just stared at my family. Alandria, Cameron and Dad were in deep conversation about Aliens, Mom was on the phone yelling something about a spray-tanned dog and Lily was plucking her eyebrows. Yep my family is crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I FINALLY GOT THIS FINISHED. POINT 1 FOR ME POINT 0 FOR WRITERS BLOCK. PLEASE COMMENT!**

* * *

><p>Alexander pov<p>

I hate mondays so much. Monday's are like dunking someone in ice water. I rolled out of bed onto the floor. I groaned and looked around my room.

My room looks like a bomb exploded. Mom is going to kill me when she sees this. She hates anything unorganized. Dad doesn't really care at all.

I turned on my computer and played some music. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen. I immedently went to the fridge.

Yes! I found pizza. I sat on the couch eating the pizza cold. My mom came downstairs trying to get dressed and chasing my baby sister.

"Are you eating pizza for breakfast" she asked grabbing hold of Avery. Avery looked upset and tried to wiggle from her grasp. Mom tried to do Avery's hair but Avery yanked her head away.

"No" Avery yelled at mom.

"Avery I need to do your hair stay still" mom said. Avery looked at mom pleadingly. Mom sighed and put her down.

Avery smiled and toddled away. She came back after a minute hugged my leg then went away again.

"Why are you eating pizza for breakfast" mom asked me trying to get her earrings in.

"I wanted pizza" I said simply. She sighed a little.

"Xander why don't you eat something healthy like Ayden would" she said. I tried my best not to show my anger. I hate when people compare Ayden and I.

Just because we look alike doesn't mean we are the same person. I nodded and went to look for my twin. I found him studying.

"Why are you studying?" I asked him.

"For the math test" he said simply. Oh shit! I forgot all about that.

I know nothing on the test math is not my strong point. Actually neither is science, or history or english. To be fair I'm not really a school person.

"Ayden you wanna do me a favor and take my math test?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I didn't study at all" I said.

"All right we'll switch" he said.

"Really your not going to lecture me about how cheating is wrong?" I asked.

"Nah and if I take the test for you I get out of chorus" he said. Gavin came in the door frame texting.

"Come on we gotta go before mom flips out" he said not looking up. My half-brother is, how do I put this? He's a jerk. My dad said Gavin is just like his dad. Every morning Gavin gets stuck driving us to school.

By us I mean me and my 3 other brothers. My mom tried really hard for a girl. The car ride to school was pretty boring.

I put in my headphone's and listened to Neon trees. When I walked into school with Ayden we saw Alec half asleep against his locker.

I slammed his locker door and he jumped. I smirked a little and opened my locker.

"Hey Zombie" I teased.

"I'm not in the mood" Alec said leaning on his locker.

"What's wrong with you" Ayden asked.

"Amber will not sleep at all" Alec said running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe you should take her to a psychiatrist" I suggested. Ayden and Alec looked at me like I'm crazy.

"I don't think taking a two year old to a psychiatrist will help" Ayden said.

"Just a suggestion" I shrugged.

"Anyways I haven't slept in forever" Alec said.

"I'll throw water on you if you fall asleep" I joked.

"Such a true friend" he joked back. I smiled and headed to class.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a chapter done. Girls outfits on profile. Please comment!**

* * *

><p>Cassandra pov<p>

Airyana and I are sitting on the couch in the drama room. Airy is sketching in her art book and I'm writing on my converse.

Something bumped into me making a smear on my converse. I looked over to see Sammantha sitting next to me and Alandria sitting on the chair across from me looking irratated by her sister.

"Guess what Ms. I think I'm poupular but I am really just fake did" Sammantha exclaimed.

"What?" I asked trying to get rid of my smudge.

"She said Airy is just ashamed of her parents" Sam said annoyed. Airy's head shot up.

"Just because I don't go around saying how rich or talented my parents are doesn't mean I'm ashamed" Airy basically yelled.

"You should tell that witch that your dad is a musician and your mom is an actress" Sam said.

"I don't brag and neither do my brothers" Airy said as if she has explained this before. She actually has explained this before many times.

"Who is Jennifer's mom anyway?" Alandria asked.

"Joy Mercer my mom said she's a hoar" Sammantha smirked.

"Just let Jennifer think what she wants to, I don't want to worry about trash like her" I said giving my input.

"I agree" Alandria said. I looked at Alandria's outfit it's so girly. It's just so pink. Alandria placed her white headband onto her dark brown hair.

"Hi guys" Melanie said coming into the room. She was in a true Mel outfit. It's crazy but cool. Wait, since when do I care what people wear? I

looked over Airy's shoulder to see what she is sketching. They are some type of symbols. One is an eye it's kinda creepy.

"Um, Airy why are you drawing strange symbols?" I asked.

"They are from my dreams" she said simply pulling on the sleeves of her sweater. Have I ever mentioned she is very vague and mysterious. She pulled her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

I left to go find Nick. He is kind of my boyfriend. I waited outside of school against a tree. I felt two arms wrap around me and hot breath on my neck. I turned around to see Nick smiling at me. I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Watch it slimeball you scared me" I said.

"Your very hard to suprise" he said holding onto my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his warm brown eyes and melted into his arms.

I'm not one to get all mushy but he has this affect on me. Everyone thought he would have ended up with some cheerleader or dancer but he likes me. He put his forehead against mine.

"Love you" he said. It caught me off guard. He has never said that before.

"Love you too" I squeaked. He moved in and his soft lips met mine. I kissed him back. The kiss got a little more intense than I expected.

His tongue went in my mouth before I could accept it. Our tongues moved together perfectly. This kiss stopped because we had to breath. He flashed his brilliant white teeth at me. I returned the smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on let's get to class" I said trying to get out of his hold.

"No I don't want to go" He complained tightening his grip on my arm.

"Let go" I sighed.

"No your forever mine" he said not releasing me.

"So mushy" I joked.

"That's how you act when your in love" he whispered in my ear. I blushed a dark red. What is happening to me? I'm like one of those love-struck girls.

I got out of his hold and pulled him to class. He stopped me outside the science room door and cornered me into the wall. I rolled my eyes.

"No kisses" I said.

"Please" he begged.

"Only one" I said. He moved in and kissed me for five minutes. I gasped for air and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Not what I ment!" I exclaimed.

"You should clarify better" he smirked. I pulled my sandy blonde hair into a pony tail and sat my sunglasses on top. We walked into class right when the bell rang.

I sat down next to Nick and listened to our teacher drone on. I looked over at Sammantha to see her planning out something that said 'niss'. What the hell is niss? Alandria saw me looking at her sister and started mouthing something.

"Nick and Cassandra sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" she mouthed. I glared at her. Nick and I have our fingers intertwined under the table.

Our teacher is saying something about not mixing chemicals together just because they look cool. I felt a buzz in my pocket and pulled out my phone. Alandria was texting me.

(Cassandra-regular, **Alandria bold**)

What could you possibly want? I texted.

**Just wanted to let you know you look adorable with Nick! she texted back. **

Thanks by the way, WHAT THE HELL IS 'NISS'! I asked.

**I don't know my sister's crazy :P she replied. **Our conversation was cut short by our teacher.

"Ms. Lewis what are you doing" our teacher asked.

"Um I'm playing fruit ninja you caught me" Alandria lied. She was covering for me. Our teacher took Alandria's phone and put it in his desk.

"Thanks" I mouthed to her. She just shrugged. I suffered through 45 more minutes of class. I started walking out the door to see a trampy girl slam into me.

"Watch it" Jennifer said with her crew following her lead. She got very close to Nick and started to flirt with him.

"Hi Nicky" she flirted putting her arms around his neck. He peeled her arms off of him and helped me off the ground. Jennifer's face hardened.

"Get out of here dumb blonde" she said getting in my face.

"I'm not a dumb blonde" I said through gritted teeth.

"Really you are obviously stupid if you think you have a better chance with him than me" she said. I was about to pounce on her but I felt an arm tighten around my waist. Nick pulled me from attacking the bitch.

"Don't let her get to you I'll handle it" Nick whispered in my ear. I nodded and narrowed my eyes at Jennifer. Jennifer smirked at me.

"Jennifer I'm not into you I'm into Cassandra" Nick said nicely.

"Ok Nick" Jennifer smiled. I could tell she was lying she was going to make a move on him. Nick held onto my waist and guided me out of the room.

"She hates me" I exclaimed.

"Everybody loves you...some more than others" he said looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see some guys staring at me.

I fake vomited when one boy mouthed "sexy". Nick's grip tightened on my hand. I squeezed his hand as if to say calm down. He stopped frowning behind me and gave me a soft smile. We walked to my next class which is gym.

"Bye" I said when I was in the hallway.

"Bye babe" he said and hugged me. He went off to his class and I walked into gym.

Jennifer was standing in the middle of the gym with her crew folliwing her bouncing a volleyball.

"Ready to play bitch?" she challanged.

"If you can handle it slut" I insulted. I am not one you want to be enemies with. She threw the volleyball at me expecting me to get hit but I caught it.

"Let's play" I said throwing the ball at her hitting her in the chest. She fell looking at me enraged. I just kept a smug look.

I'm a bold individual.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY I WROTE! Please comment!**

* * *

><p>Airyana pov<p>

When I had my free period I went to this clearing. I climbed up a tree looking through my sketch pad.

They were full of the freakiest things from my dreams. If that's what Amber has been seeing then I understand why she hasn't been sleeping.

The gist of my dreams are a cup, a mask, black bird and a bunch of freaking symbols. I have no idea how they go together.

In the tree I placed myself in there was one of the symbols. It was the eye. I traced my hand over it and it glowed gold. Something fell from the tree. I caught it. It was a necklace and some sort of note.

It was like a riddle: to find the next clue you must go to the place where the dead slumber. I read over it about twenty times. I put the necklace on a started hearing voices.

"Girl you have worn the necklace and didn't burn up" a voice said. I stayed silent.

"They will find you hide!" the voice yelled. I swear I've lost my mind.

When I jumped out of the tree someone or something grabbed me. I turned around. It was a group of people. The leader was a guy who looked pretty how do I put this evil.

"Come child!" the man said. His voice commanded authority. I tried to get away but I couldn't. He lifted me up holding me by the chin. He looked into my eyes his were pitch black. His skin had a red tint.

"This is her" he said. I tried to get away from him.

"Oh Anubis you didn't hide her very well" the man said. My mind raced. Anubis is the Egyptian god of the dead. Why would he want to hide me? The man smirked. A person from his group spoke up.

"Where should we keep her my lord?" he asked. The man looked at him like he was stupid.

"We can't have her yet. We need the others" he said. The air started escaping from my lungs. The man sat me down.

"You will fight for me" he said then disappeared. I fell to the ground gasping for air. What the hell is going on? Who is they? What do they do? What am I and why is Anubis trying to hide me? I'm so confused.

I called my mom and asked her to pick me up because I feel sick. Which isn't a full lie. I actually think I might throw up. My mom signed me out of school and took me home She let me sleep in my room. When I did fall asleep it was weird and terrifying.

It was mom. It was a like a timeline. It started when she was really little. It was who I'm guessing is her mom carrying her through some dark place. Her mom stopped as the man from before stepped in front of her.

He did something making her mom fall to the floor. He took my mom. Mom stared at him terrified. She is like five.

"Anubis has no power over me now that I have his daughter" he said.

The next thing I saw was her about my age. She was coming to the man. He looked angry while she looked upset.

"I couldn't do it I love him" mom whispered. The man was on a throne. He stepped down.

"Daughter of Anubis you have failed me one too many times" he started. She winced.

"Now I will take something precious away from you" he said. He pulled out her mom and grandma. Mom tried to get near them but was blocked from them.

The man killed them right in front of mom. Mom collapsed to the ground crying. The man waved her off. She ran to her room that she was kept in. She sank to her knees.

"Please Anubis get me out of here just help me once" she prayed. She laid her head on the ground still crying. Eventually her room doors opened. It was another man who also had black eyes.

"Anubis" mom murmured. The man lifted her up.

"We don't have much time" he said. They ran through the palace. Anubis took her to some other place. Mom was still deeply breathing. Anubis gave a faint smile to her.

"Your fine" he assured her.

"No I'm not my boyfriend started to push away from me because he found out I had an osirian that I'm suppose to fall in love with and it's not him! Then my evil master who kidnapped me when I was only five wanted me to kill him" mom cried. Anubis pursed his lips.

"As for you previous master I will handle him and I could make your boyfriend your osirian and that other boy the osirian for that girl Patricia" Anubis said.

"Thank you" mom said finally relieved. Anubis nodded. I shot out of bed. I was in a cold sweat. I started to heavily breath.

I walked downstairs to see my brothers were home. A few minutes later dad came in through the door with Amber. She was giggly. Dad sat Amber down and kissed mom. Dad went upstairs to change out of his work clothes. Amber toddled over to mom and tugged at her leg.

"Mommy can I have a cookie?" she asked.

"No baby it's almost time to eat" mom said. Amber huffed and toddled away. Dad came back down stairs and Amber ran to him.

"Daddy can I please have a cookie?" she asked.

"It's almost dinner so no you can't" he said. Amber isn't used to getting told no. She crossed her arms and sat on the ground.

"Dinner!" mom yelled. My brothers ran to the kitchen. I went and squatted next to Amber. She kept her arms crossed.

"If you eat dinner then I'll give you a cookie and ice-cream" I promised. She got up and ran to the kitchen. I laughed and followed behind her.

Mom made burgers and fries. Everyone except Amber had that. Amber had some chicken nuggets and fries. Dinner was the usual we talked and stuff. After dinner Amber tugged at my leg.

"Cookie" she said. I got her a chocolate chip cookie and put vanilla ice-cream on top. She smiled at me and ate her cookie. I left her to eat and went to my room.

I looked back over the clue. I guess where the dead slumber is a graveyard. I'm really just guessing. I sighed and went to bed.

Today has been full of mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi this is more of a transition chapter so um yea. Please comment, subscribe and favorite. Much Luv from me!**

* * *

><p>Melanie pov<p>

Today has been great. I've been texting Gavin all day. I sat in the kitchen of my moms house. My mom and half-sisters are home.

Mom was putting Delaney down for a nap but Delaney didn't really want to. Delaney was crying. Mom grabbed made a bottle then gave it to her. Delaney instantly shut up. Mom sat Delaney in her crib then started to cook dinner.

I sat there doing my homework. I hate Algebra! Since when in math are there letters? So I did the natural and started guessing.

"Mel I have to tell you something" mom said.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Well starting on Friday you are going to your dad's house for two months" she said.

"What!" I screamed.

"Shh don't wake up Delaney" mom said.

"I don't want to go to dad's house. I mean I love him and all but I don't want to go" I said.

"Well your going" mom said wiping her hands off. I groaned.

"This is awful, will Taylor be there?" I asked.

"Yes" mom said. I groaned louder and stomped upstairs. I slammed my bedroom door and locked it. I heard a cry from down the hall. It's Delaney's cry. I heard footsteps come up to my room.

"MELANIE! Open the door NOW!" mom yelled. I just sat on my bed.

"MELANIE SWEET open the door!" she screamed. I turned on my ipod playing a maroon 5 song. Delaney cried louder.

"Melanie if you do not open the door you are grounded" she said trying to calm down. I opened the door. Mom had Delaney in her arms.

"The whole point of this is for you to hang out with your brother but if you really don't want to go then he can come here" mom said.

"I don't want to hang out with Taylor I don't like him" I said.

"Well too bad" mom said. After she left I laid on my bed. There was a knock on my window. I opened it. Gavin was there.

"Hey Mel" he said entering my room. I shushed him and relocked the door to my room. I turned up my music so you couldn't hear us talking. He smirked at me. I raised my eyebrows as a question.

"Mel I like you you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded. We have kissed before but we were dared to.

I have always liked him. I always thought he didn't like me. We both laid down on my bed. His arm was around me. I laughed a little.

"What?" he asked.

"I never thought I'd end up with a bad boy as a boyfriend" I said.

"Well you have one" he said. I think he is really sexy. He has black hair and multi-colored eyes which look purple right now. Sometimes they are blue or green or hazel but prefer purple. They sparkle like gems.

We are a lot alike but then we are different. I dress kinda freaky but he dresses really fancy. He is the bad boy and I'm pretty average. It just depends on my mood.

He is also kinda arrogant. But I can be arrogant too people say I get it from my parents. The biggest difference between us is a two year age difference. He is sixteen and I'm fourteen almost fifteen.

He started to brush my blonde hair out of my face. I was shocked at how gentle he could be. Usually when he is with other people he puts on a hard shell.

Usually that hard shell includes blackmailing if that person gets to much into his buisness. He can find something bad about everyone. I think I am the only person he hasn't blackmailed other than our parents. After a little while I fell asleep in his chest. When I woke up Gavin was watching me.

"Nice nap" he chuckled. I nodded.

"I gotta go my mom is freaking out, I could pick you up from school tomorrow if you want" he offered getting up.

"I would like that" I said getting up too.

"Bye Mel" he said.

"Bye" I said. Gavin left using the window. His hair blew in his face. God he's hot. I went downstairs to go eat dinner.

Cassandra was feeding Delaney. Delaney kept spitting the food back out. One of them hit Cassandra in the face. Cass wiped her face off. Delaney was laughing.

Cass gave Delaney a bottle. Delaney stopped trying to spit it out. She curled into a little ball grabbing for her bottle. Eventually she fell asleep and Cassandra laid her in her crib.

Dinner was short mostly because I wanted to leave. I went outside for a little while.

I saw a figure in the distance. I ran back into the house. That figure was watching me.

I think he stalks me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye!<strong>

**-Is it a hat because it's a rainbow or is it a rainbow because it's a hat (Jenna Marbles)**


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor pov

I really don't want to go to my moms house but I have no choice. When I got there I locked myself in my bedroom. I laid on the bed for a long time until I heard voices. I went out of my room to see Melanie with Airy.

Airy waved at me. I waved back trying to play it cool. Airy looks gorgeous. Her brown hair was in perfect little curls. Mel pulled Airy into her room. I followed them.

"Get out Airy has to tell me something" Mel said.

"No it's fine I could use his help" Airy said. I smirked at my sister and sat down on Mel's sofa she has in her room.

"Ok so I have been having these weird dreams and then this crazy man almost kidnapped me and I found this clue" she said pulling out a clue. I looked over it.

"Its a graveyard" I confirmed. "I thought so" Airy said. "So let's go to a graveyard" Mel suggested. "We have to know which graveyard" I pointed out.

"Probably the one not that far here" Airy pointed out. Damn, she's smart and nice and pretty. I kinda zoned out and just looked at her.

I got out of my trance when Mel said "Let's go". We left the house and headed to a graveyard. It was kind of weird walking through a graveyard.

I could tell Airy was freaking a little. I almost forgot she is afraid of death. Well everybody is but she freaks out more than most people. We walked farther through the graveyard then we suddenly stopped.

Airy bent down next to a certain grave. She put her hand up to it and it glowed. A slip of paper came out. But what also came out was scorpions. They glistened in the light.

I pulled Airy back. I wasn't worried about Mel because she wouldn't do anything that could kill her. Airy on the other hand just does stuff without thinking which scares the absolute piss out of me. She tried to reach for the piece of paper but I held her back.

"Let me get the clue" Airy said.

"No you do know scorpions are poisonous?" I said. She slipped away from me and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Why did you do that! The scorpions could have stung you!" I exclaimed. She just brushed me off. She read out the clue.

"The riddle lay in nature but can only be found at the opposite of day" Airy read. "What?" Mel asked. "I'm not done"Airy said. "You will need all twelve to enter the final realm down the road" Airy continued.

"Raise your hand if your lost" Mel said raising her hand. I was about to say something when something wrapped around my leg. It was some vines. They wrapped around Mel and Airy too.

"What the hell!" Mel screamed. A man came over towards us. He had black eyes and his skin looks kind of red. He touched Airy and Mel. That pissed me off. Though Mel is annoying she is still my sister.

"Don't touch them" I sneered. "Three of the all powerful four" he said looking over at me. "The hell!" Mel yelled. Airy looked like she was about to pass out. The man smirked and let the vines down.

Airy's waist and legs looked red. Mine and Mel's did too. The man disappeared from the graveyard. I went next to Airy she was doubled over in pain.

"You ok?" I asked helping her up. "What kind of a stupid question is that doofus" my lovely sister said. "I was being sincere Yacker" I said using her nickname she got from dad. She glared at me. Airy laughed a little. I picked Airy up and started to carry her.

"Since when did you get strong?" Mel asked.

"Maybe if you shut up for two minutes you could start to notice things" I said. She just glared at me stomping her boots into leaves. I walked a little faster walking in front of her.

"Thanks" Airy said. "For what?" I asked. "Carrying me" she said. "No problem" I said. She is on my back. She rested her head on my shoulders. "We have a little problem" Mel said speeding up towards us. I turned around and saw snakes. They were hissing like crazy.

"Shit" I muttered. "Let me down" Airy said. I really don't want to do that but she jumped off my back. We ran away. One snapped at Mel so she stepped on it with her boots.

"Stupid snakes" Mel murmured. Airy screamed. I turned around to see her grabbing onto her ankle. I picked her up again. Mel dragged us along until we were as far away from there. I sat Airy against a tree. I looked at her ankle. It didn't look right. It was bright red. She winced when I touched it. Mel and I brought Airy to her house where Alec was babysitting Amber.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alec asked her.

"At Aunt Patricia and Uncle Jerome's house" she said. She sat on the couch and propped her ankle on the table. Alec got her an ice-pack. She sighed as it touched her ankle. After a little while Mel and I left. Our house isn't very far from Airy's. Mel was texting the whole walk home.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked. "Gavin" she said not looking up. "Are you two dating?" I asked. "Yea" she said dreamily. I rolled my eyes at her attitude.

"Don't be jealous because I'm in love and you aren't" she said. "Whatever" I said. She laughed a little. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"And hair flip" Mel said. "What?" I asked. "Your about to flip your hair" she said brushing her blondish hair out of her face. I said nothing and picked up my pace. On the way home I heard a whispering.

"Osirian" it said. "Osirian" it whispered again. I just blinked a few times.

"Protect" it said. "Protect what?" I asked. "Have you finally lost your mind?" Mel asked. She was probably pranking me.

"Protect the chosen one" the voice said. I looked at Mel who had said nothing. "Find the charm to unleash your powers" it said. I stopped in front of a tree and touched it.

Two things fell at my feet. Mel was drawn to one and snatched it up. I was drawn to the other. Mine was a simple purple gem. Mel's was not so simple. It was a sapphire and covered with diamonds.

"This is beautiful" Mel said. I tried to touch her's but it was hot. "Why is it so hot?" I asked her. "Are you crazy this is almost giving me frost bite" Mel said.

"These look like they go into something" I said. "I know what it is" Mel said running home. She ran to her room and went through her jewelry box.

She got out this white headband that kind of looked like a crown. It had a missing space. Mel placed her charm in and it fit. A little thing of ice went over it kind of like a flame.

"Dad gave this to me had said it was special. Had no idea what that ment" Mel said. She put the headband on.

"Now you just have to figure where yours goes" she said. "Yea dad never gave me anything that had missing pieces" I said.

"Well your just going to have to find it. Now get out I have to call Gavin" she said. "Your not going to tell him about this are you?" I asked. "No well not yet at least" she said then pushed me out of her room.

Have I ever mentioned my sister is annoying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not a great chapter just a transition and yea were getting into the mystery.**

Cameron pov

Taylor has been blanking out on me all day. He is very distracted and it's very annoying.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Defiantly" he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"You aren't listening" I said.

"Whatever makes you happy" he said. I got an idea.

"Then I killed the people" I lied.

"Cool" he said.

"Then I put them in gravy" I lied again.

"That sounds fun" he said still not paying attention.

"Then I got your sister pregnant" I said. He slammed me against the wall.

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth. I smiled.

"Just needed your attention" I said. He released me.

"Don't do that ever again" he threatened.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said clenching his fist. He had something in it. I grabbed the thing out of his fist. He practically jumped on me. I looked at the thing it was a gem.

"If you don't get off of me you will be blind in both eyes" I warned.

"Well I might just kill you first" he said. I looked at the thing I stole from him.

"What the heck?" I asked. It was a gem.

"Give it back" he said.

"Not until you tell me what you are thinking about" I said.

"I will make a living hell if you don't give that back" he said.

"I'll take it just tell me what you are thinking about" I said. He sighed and told me the story.

"So Airy found this After the story I just looked at him.

"And now that you know I guess your in it now" he said.

"Sounds fun" I said.

"Yea it really isn't" he sighed.

"Lets go find Airy and Mel" I said.

Sammantha pov

Airy is like in lala land. I've been asking her if I could borrow her lipgloss for five minutes. I poked her until she noticed.

"Sure it's in my bag" she said waving me off. I went into her bag and found these pieces of paper. They had like riddles on it. I showed them to Ali (Alandria). She just shrugged at me. Airy looked up and had a panicked look. She grabbed for them but I put them in my stuff.

"What are those?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you just give them back" she said. I took out my phone and took pictures of the slips of paper.

"Tell me or I send them to everyone in my contact list" I threatened.

"You wouldn't" she said.

"I would now you have a minute to explain or I send the photos" I said holding up my phone. She gave me the whole explanation really fast.

"Whoa" was all Ali and I could say.

"Yep so I guess you don't want a part of it" she said.

"Are you kidding I love mysteries" I said.

"Me too" Ali joined in.

"Ok fine whatever" Airy said. I smiled at her. I think this is going to be fun.

Cassandra pov

Melanie has been distant. She has been looking into her bag all day. When she went to the bathroom I looked in her bag. There was her usual stuff than something a little different. It was a headband with little crystal that look like icicles. In the center was a large sapphire in the middle with diamonds surrounding it.

"The heck" I whispered. On the inside was something glowing. It said something in another language. Something snatched the headband out of my hands. It was Melanie. She pulled me to the side of the room.

"Are you a jewel thief or something?" I asked. She sighed and explained why she had it.

"You will tell nobody" she said.

"Ok just let me help" I said. She groaned.

"Fine but Airy and Taylor are gonna kill me" she grimaced.


	9. Chapter 9

Airyana pov

We are meeting at the graveyard at eleven. I reminded Mel, Taylor, Sam and Ali. At around eleven I got dressed. I looked out in the hallway to see the lights on.

Damn my parents are still up. They will never let me leave. I quietly closed my bedroom door. I opened my window and jumped out. I ran to the place where I was meeting Ali and Sam.

They were both wearing black like me which I was happy about. Though it will look suspicious. A bunch of kids in black sneaking around at midnight in a graveyard. I wonder what Mel and Taylor will say about me bringing Sam and Ali because I haven't told them. We waited for them not so far from the graveyard. Taylor came with Cameron.

"He threatened me into telling him" Taylor grumbled.

"So did they" I said gesturing to Sam and Ali. Mel came with Cassandra.

"She stole my headband and wouldn't give it back until I told her" Mel said. I nodded. There is a huge gate surrounding the graveyard and of course it's locked. I sighed.

"I guess we can jump the fence" I suggested.

"Umm yeah maybe if I was in other shoes but defiantly not in these" Sam said sticking her foot out. Taylor grabbed a bobby pin from my hair and picked the lock.

"I got it" he said. The gate creaked open and we all snuck in. The clue said in nature. We all started to look under rocks, in bushes and on trees. Eventually we just stopped.

"Uhh this is ridiculous" Mel exclaimed. She leaned into a rock. We looked around the rock seeing it was a cave. Taylor went in first. I shined my flashlight. The cave was really wet and cold.

Every step Melanie took things started to appear behind her. I looked at them. They were mini diamonds. I picked one up but it practically burned me. The cave started talking. I know you may think I'm crazy but I'm not.

"Ice princess" it whispered. The cave was freaky. As we continued it said

"How dare you not bow down to the ice princess?" The cave started rumbling then rocks came up and trapped all of our feet except for Melanie's. Melanie started glowing and her outfit changed. She was in a pure white dress and her headband looked more like a crown.

"How dare you kidnap the ice princess?" the voices whispered. Everyone looked confused.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You all kidnapped the ice princess and used her powers now that she is back we will destroy you!" the voice said angrily.

"Who is we?" Taylor asked. Pale people came from the shadows scaring the absolute shit out of me. They all bowed down to Melanie then turned to us. They were about to kill us when..

"Stop" Mel said. We all turned towards her.

"They didn't kidnap me don't kill them" Mel said.

"They obviously are forcing you to say this but we won't kill them" a man said.

"Instead we will put them on trial for kidnapping you" he said.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"But they didn't kidnap me!" Mel exclaimed.

"Relax princess they can't hurt you any more" the man said.

"They never did hurt me" Mel exclaimed.

"I beg to differ I see the red marks on your legs" the man said. They were from the vines.

"Yes but that's not from them" Mel said.

"It would be just like them to do that" the man said.

"Who?" Mel asked.

"The chosen one and osirian they represent fire while you are ice" the man said.

"What are those?" Mel asked. The rock around my feet tightened. Taylor looked like he was in more pain.

"Your enemies" the man said.

"Those are my friends all of them" Mel said.

"You must still be under their control" the man said glaring at us.

"You must need some better listening skills because for the last time they did nothing to me" Mel said. The man didn't respond. He waved his hand and the rocks went away from our feet. The other people in the room blocked us from leaving.

They put chains on our wrist forcing us to some place all except for Mel of course. They put Ali,Cameron,Sam and Cassandra in one room. They pushed me and Taylor into another. The man from earlier came into our cell.

"If you think you are getting away with hurting our princess you are sadly mistaking I don't care if you are the chosen one and the osirian" the man said then left. I got frustrated and started to throw rocks at the wall.

"Well this is just great we are now in a prison in a whole different realm where we are on trial for kidnapping our friend while we are actually innocent" I screamed. Taylor just looked at me sympathetically. After a little while we had a visitor. It was Mel.

"They are nuts!" Mel exclaimed. She looked really pretty her white dress flowed really pretty, moonlight bounced off her face.

"I've told them about a million times you guys didn't kidnap me they don't believe me!" she said.

"Good thing I got this" she pulled out a ring of keys. She unlocked me and Taylor then snuck us out of the door. She opened the others cell and snuck them out. She lead us through what looked like a labyrinth.

At one point a wall started glowing. The clue. I took out my phone and took a picture of it. We continued to run until we hit a dead end.

"Great it's the end" I sighed.

"Not exactly" Mel said. She touched the wall and a secret passage opened. We went out and we were back in the graveyard. Mel closed the passage.

"Lets go now" Taylor said. Mel's outfit changed back to normal.

We ran home. I slipped into my bedroom window. I changed back into my pajamas and slipped back into bed. I sighed and looked at the clue.

Another realm you must seek but there are a few lovers you must see but in a place not far from home is where you must roam (And Yea it didn't rhyme but I've never been a poet). I'm so lost. What lovers? And I guess I'm looking somewhere other than a graveyard.

I guess I'll just have to try tomorrow. I also think I might need more help so as much as I will probably regret this later I'll ask Alec for help.


	10. Chapter 10

**transition chapter cuz these are always so intresting. **

* * *

><p>Alec pov<p>

At breakfast Airy started to bug me. I finally gave in and asked her what she needed. She took me up to her room.

"What could you possibly want?" I asked.

"I need your help" she said urgently.

"With what?" I asked. She explained the whole thing with the chosen one, osirian, the twelve people, clues and everything that's happened.

"So I need your help" she finished. I rubbed the back of my neck. I really don't know what to do about this.

"I'm not sure how to help" I said.

"Just come with me tonight please" she begged. I sighed and nodded.

"Sure I'll come" I said. She flung her arms around my neck.

"Your the best brother ever. I love you so much" she said.

"It's just a favor" I said. She peeled herself off me.

"Thanks" she said quickly. I looked at her outfit. It was a tank top, skirt and some flats. She looks good. Maybe a little too good. I'm usually not the one to get overprotective but she is really pretty and really flirty. I don't know if she flirts on purpose or it's just natural to her. She saw me looking at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Do boys ever stare at you?" I asked.

"Sometimes" she said.

"Ok just curious" I said. She stared me weirdly and left. I sighed and left the room. Amber tugged on my leg. I picked her up.

"Do you like boys?" I asked her.

"Eww icky" she said.

"Just keep saying that especially when you are Airy's age" I said.

Airy pov

Alec was acting weird this morning. I opened my locker door and there was an envelope with my name on it. I opened it and read the letter. It was in calligraphy.

It said: Hello Airyana, I bet you are wondering who this is. I don't exactly want you to know who I am yet. I will give you a series of gifts that you have to find with a set of clues. At the end I will be revealed. Good luck beautiful. -Anonymous.

I looked through my locker and saw a rose. I smiled to myself a little and saw the clue. Go to the place where flowers bloom. A garden I guess. I need to think about my other mystery.

I met the rest of my 'club' in the school lounge. I was surprised because one more person was in our group. It was Nick. Cassandra was sitting next to him basically sitting on him.

"Sorry I kind of let it slip" Cassandra said.

"Maybe you two are the lovers we need" I said.

"Yay there is niss time" Sammantha said.

"What is niss exactly?" Cassandra asked.

"Nick and Cassandra" Sammantha said as if it was obvious.

"Ok let's move on" Mel said.

"So where must we seek" Taylor asked. I shrugged.

"Oh I almost forgot so I was going through my moms stuff and there was something called sibuna with all of our parents" Melanie said. We looked at her questionably.

"Well I all I found was there was a mystery at there old school in a certain house" Melanie continued.

"Maybe we seek that house" I guessed.

"The school was closed down and the house is boarded up" Melanie said.

"I guess we'll see tonight" Taylor said. We all nodded and went to class. I have my free period first. I wanted to work on my second mystery. There is a garden at school. I went there and saw another envelope with my name on it.

It said: Hello Airyana, that first clue was easy but the rest will be harder your only clue is your gift. Good luck beautiful -Anonymous.

My gift was a guitar pick with an A on it in little pink diamonds. Music maybe. I do play guitar and I sing but that doesn't really narrow it down. Who is this person anyway? I put my second gift in my pocket.

I decided to go back to the forest I think I need to talk to that crazy man again. I stood in the middle of the forest waiting.

"Hello creeper who basically kidnapped me I need your help" I yelled. He appeared right behind me. I jumped and backed away.

"I need help where is this place I must seek and who are the lovers?" I asked.

"I can only answer one" he said.

"Fine where do I have to go?" I asked.

"The house" he said then disappeared.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

He was no help.


	11. Chapter 11

Cassandra pov

I'm dyeing on the inside. Nick has to tutor that witch of a girl. Apparently she needs to learn French. She is probably failing because she isn't there. She is always with her mob of boys who follow her commands. She just has to bother Nick.

In the middle of when we were eating lunch she apparently needed his help. So now I'm watching her act like a complete moron to get his attention. I know she's stupid but not this stupid. I am spying on their conversation.

"Nick what does this mean?" Jennifer whined pointing in the book.

"Hello" Nick translated.

"Your so smart" Jennifer said placing a hand on his arm. My face got red.

"Well your a slutty little prostitute who is a lying thieving bitch" I muttered stabbing into my food. I can't stand this anymore. I walked up from my seat and sat down next to Nick.

"Is this seat takin?" I asked.

"No your fine" Nick said. Jennifer kept a smile but looked at me with hatred in her eyes.

She mouthed "Get out bitch" to me.

I mouthed "In your dreams and by the way do you have something stuck up your ass? Because you look like your in pain" to her. Her eyes flared.

"If you leave now I may spare you" she mouthed.

"I can take it" I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Have it your way" she mouthed. She turned to Nick.

"Umm Nick could you go get me a fork?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure" he said getting up. She fake smiled until Nick went away.

"Listen bitch don't get in my way or else" Jennifer said.

"You don't scare me" I said. She crossed her legs. She is wearing a tight skirt so you can see her underwear. Which I think is the whole point of the outfit. She is also wearing a very low V-neck and high freaking heels. She shoved me to the ground and picked up a water bottle and poured it all over me.

"Drown bitch" she said. I wringed my damp hair out and spit the water out of my mouth.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked her.

"Getting what I want as always" she smiled. I'm wearing a white shirt and white shorts. The water soaked my shirt and bra so I was completely exposed.

"Aww your exposed" she said. Everyone turned to me.

"I hate you" I muttered. A lot of the guys started to take pictures. I tried to cover up my top half. Jennifer snickered at me. I ran out of the cafeteria just to be cornered by a bunch of boys. More specifically the players of the school.

"Hey sexy" on said backing me into a wall. I pushed him. He held onto me tightly.

"Get away from me creep" I said trying to shove him away. He grabbed me as if he were trying to crush my ribs. I winced. This hurt like hell.

"Listen sweetheart you will do as I say or else" he said. I hit him. He smiled at me as if it amused him.

"You are fierce I like that in a girl" he said placing his hand on my butt. I tried to move but I couldn't. His hand moved up my body to my boob. I elbowed him. He slammed me into the wall hurting me.

"That was a mistake" he said. He grabbed my neck choking me. He was about to do something else to me when a voice rang out.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Nick said. The guy dropped me. I fell to my knees.

"I was just having a little fun with her" the guy who grabbed me said.

"Fun my ass you basically tried to rape me. And I don't want your junk grinding all up me espically my ass" I said brushing myself off.

"Just leave" Nick said. He did but not after he hit my ass.

"Bye sweetheart" he whispered in my ear. I shuddered. Nick glared at him.

"You ok?" Nick asked.

"Just fine" I said. He looked at me worriedly. I put a soft kiss on his lips.

"Your such a tease" he whined. I smiled a little. He pulled me into a closet and blocked me into a wall. When he does it it's not threatening. I put a soft kiss on his lips and bit it a little.

"Stop teasing me" he complained. He then moved in and gave me a long lingering kiss.

"That better" I whispered in his ear.

"Much" he whispered. I smiled and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Melanie pov  
>When I got home from school I found my mom in her bed. She was on her laptop writing. She's an author.<p>

"Hey Mel" she said.

"Hi mom" I said.

"Come sit" she said patting next to her. I sat down and looked over.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Love story" she said quietly. She never writes about love. She said it's pointless to write about because her love life hasn't been the best.

"So I'm guessing you and Jerome's" I said putting emphasis on my step-dad.

"No, but it is about a past relationship" she said.

"Is it dad" I asked. She pursed her lips.

"It is!" I yelled.

"Calm down Mel" she said.

"Why did you even break up? You guys never fought I had a perfect childhood" I said.

"You wouldn't understand" she said.

"Try me" I said. She sighed knowing I wouldn't give up.

"We broke up to keep you safe" she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You and Taylor are important" she said.

"How?" I asked.

"I've said to much" she said. I hate when she does this! She just drops the subject.

"Fine don't tell me" I said then stormed away. I ran outside slamming the door behind me. I ran to where I always go when I'm stressed.

I found a place where it's peaceful and no one is there. It has a willow tree and their is tall grass and a pond.

I had my tote bag which had my phone, lipgloss, compact, and other make-up. My phone started to buzz. I sighed and looked at it. Gavin's picture came up. I picked it up.

"Hello" I said tracing my finger in the pond.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"What a lovely way to greet your girlfriend" I said sarastically.

"Hello Mel. Now, where are you?" he asked.

"Just a place" I said.

"Well your just scaring the shit out of me" he said.

"I'm fine promise" I said.

"Do you need me to come get you?" he asked. I sighed. This is the part I hate about Gavin. His protectivness. Between him, my dad and my brother they would probably just lock me in a tower like Rapunzel.

My dad actually doesn't know that I am dating Gavin. If he did he would be pissed and probably beat the shit out of him.

"I'm fine Gavin" I said.

"Not for long" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to be faced with the man that trapped me in the vines. I jumped up and tried to escape. Of course I wasn't able too escape. I was trapped in his embrace. He smiled and sat me down. I didn't bother to run. "What?" I spat.

"I just wanted to let you know that people are misleading you" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your parents are tricking you. They want you to fail and see you lose" he said.

"On what?" I asked.

"That little quest you have with your friends" he said.

"What am I even looking for!" I screamed.

"A crown with certain powers" he said not going into it.

"Why do they want me to lose?" I asked.

"They want the powers. But if you come join me then you will get those powers and make them suffer" he said.

"I don't want that" I said shaking my head.

"Think about this. All those people who called you weird or were mean to you will be bowing down to you and you won't have to worry  
>about your dad's or brother's overprotectiveness you can do whatever. And lastly Ice princess you will be treated like a princess" he said.<p>

A part of me really wanted that. And it was a big part of me. But I can't kill everybody or enslave them. Can I?

"Just agree" he said.

"I can't" I said.

"Ok but know this if you don't want to do nicely then you will be forced and remember this you, your brother, that Airy girl and whoever the last person is will bring me to power and when you do you will be stuck in cells because once I'm done with you I still can't have you escape and overthrow me" he said furious. I cringed a little.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Set. God of evil and chaos" he said. A hot force blasted me making me fall. I started coughing. My hideout didn't seem so peaceful. I walked home and noticed it was way darker outside than earlier.

At home I found a car I know but barely get to see in the driveway. Dad. That means nothing good. I cautiously walked inside.

Mom was on the couch cradling Delaney close to her with tears falling down her face. Dad was rubbing her back. Oh fuck I already know I'm in trouble. They saw me and dad pulled me into an embrace.

"Hey daddy" I said. He pulled me close to him and kissed my head. I know after the love will come the yelling. He checked all over my body. I sighed.

"Daddy I'm fine" I promised. He raised his eyebrows.

"Where were you?" he asked. I licked my lips.

"Just out" I said.

"Out where?" he asked.

"Just in the forest and why are you freaking out?" I said.

"IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING! I THOUGHT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU OR WORSE! YOU SCARED ME AND YOUR MOTHER HALF TO DEATH!" he screamed. That's the yelling part. It's three in the morning? Not possible.

"Calm down. I almost got kidnapped but I got away and that's all that matters" I said quickly then tried to escape upstairs.

"Melanie" he said sternly. I slumped back downstairs.

"You almost got kidnapped?" he asked.

"Yep" I said. He ran his fingers through his hair and shared a look with mom. She had said nothing to me. Mom held Delaney even closer to her.

"Just go upstairs Melanie" dad said. I sor tof did. When I was on the top of the steps and out of sight I bent down and listened to my parents conversation.

"He's coming for them" mom said urgently.

"I know this happened way to fast" dad said. I could almost see him running his fingers through his hair.

"What do you want to do?" mom asked.

"I don't want to do this but we could hide them" he said. What does he mean hide them?

"No let's just be careful" mom said.

"Ok Trixie" he said. He called her a nickname!

"I love you Kruger" mom said.

"I love you Yacker" dad said. OH MY GOD! My parents love each other. I ran into my room before I could get caught. I changed clothes and got in bed.

I HAVE to tell someone.


	13. Chapter 13

Alandria pov  
>At school I was drinking coffee when Melanie basically jumped on me.<p>

"Get off me before I burn myself" I said.

"Guess what?" she said.

"Your pregnant" I said.

"What? No, what kind of guess is that?" she said.

"You said guess and that's the first thing that came to mind" I said.

"Anyways I overheard my parents conversation and they said they loved each other" Melanie said basically jumping up and down.

"Cool" I said.

"More than cool it's awesome" she said.

"I agree" I said.

"Life is awesome" she said.

"I bet it is. You have a hot boyfriend and I don't" I said then took a sip of my coffee.

"Did someone say boyfriend?" my sister asked sitting beside me.

"Yes, Sam" I said.

"What about them who am I making a couple name for?" she asked.

"You could make one for Mel and Gavin" I said.

"Ohh yay and then you could get a boyfriend" Sammantha said.

"I doubt that" I said.

"Why not? Your pretty and stuff" Sam said.

"You need to be more than pretty. If you only needed pretty then you would have a boyfriend" I said.

"True" Sam admitted twirling her blonde hair. I sighed.

I'm never getting a boyfriend.

Cameron pov  
>Taylor is pulling a prank for some guy who was getting on his nerves and I am helping him. I always help him. He is trying to get stuff from his locker.<p>

A girl was across at her locker talking to some friends. She had straight auburn hair that had a brown woven headband that went across her forehead. She has bright green eyes. She is wearing a light green tank top that flows has a woven belt like her headband, denim jeans and brown flip-flops. She looks so down to earth.

"Stop drooling over my little cousin" Taylor said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's my Aunt Piper's daughter" he said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Paisley" he replied.

"She seems nice" I said dreamily.

"She is. She doesn't judge and plays piano" he said.

"Cool" I said. Taylor chuckled.

"Your going to try and ask her out. Aren't you?" he asked.

"I'll get to know her but I bet she is amazing" I said.

"Paisley" Taylor called over. She noticed and walked over.

"Hey Tay" she said hugging him. My hands were sweating.

"Hey. You like this school better than your old one?" Taylor asked getting a bucket out of his locker.

"Yea and who are ruining now?" Paisley asked.

"It's not ruining it's teaching a lesson. There's a difference" he said.

"Ok, who are you teaching a lesson?" she asked.

"Stupid Jake. Ratted me out going to regret it" Taylor grunted.

"Ok, well I'll stay quiet" she said.

"Thats why I like you" Taylor said. She smiled showing her blinding white teeth.

"You going to introduce me to your friend?" Paisley asked.

"Sure, Paisley this is Cameron" he said.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"You too" I said. That all I said because I was afraid to trip over my words.

"Bye Tay I gotta go to my Math class" she said then left.

"She's awesome" I said. Taylor just shook his head.

"You can fantasize about her later put now we have to rig a locker" he said. I nodded and we walked to Jake's locker. "You sure this is his?" I asked.

"I don't make mistakes now give me the glue" he said. I handed him the bottle. He smiled and poured it in the bucket. He placed the bucket in Jake's locker and hung it with a rope.

"Done" Taylor said closing the locker.

"If I get caught then my mom is going to kill me" I said.

"Well then don't get caught" Taylor said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you can get away with anything and I can't" I said.

"Yea well.." he said. The warning bell rang.

"Gotta go" I said.

"Yea have fun in calculous" he smirked.

"Don't hate me because I'm smart" I said.

"Sure" he said and went off. I went to my math class and sat at my usual seat. I almost peed myself when Paisley walked in. The only open seat was next to me. She smiled and sat down.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" I said.

"I didn't know you were in here" she said getting her stuff out of her tote bag.

"Yea I am" I said.

"I can see" she said. I ran out of things to say so I just looked down. She has some sort effect on me.

It's like I'm under her spell.

Sammantha pov  
>I'm going to kick Jennifer's ass. She is the queen bee-otch. She keeps trying to break up niss. I love niss. I am trying to avoid her but that's hard because she is my co-captain in cheerleading. Were practicing right right now.<p>

I'm wearing a pink tank top, pink spandex shorts, and white reeboks. I put my hair in a ponytail on top of my head. My whole team is here except for Jennifer. That bitch is getting on my last nerves. I started to stretch everybody out. Jennifer then came in.

"Sorry I'm late I was getting tutored" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"What exercise should they do now?" I asked.

"How about running suicides" she said. She has to be kidding me.

A suicide is when you run 1/4 forth of the place you are starting at run back turn around run half the way run back to start turn around run 3/4 of the way and the last time you run the full way. And while you do this you have to touch the ground each time you turn. They hurt like hell. But Jennifer loves them. She loves seeing people in pain.

"Fine run two suicides" I said. The girls groaned and ran. Jennifer stood there pleased with herself. I took a good look at her outfit. I see she went for looking like a porn star again.

She was wearing a sports bra. Don't get me wrong I find nothing wrong with them for working out but when you get one, three sizes to small then that looks very sluttish. The bra was black and she was wearing black spandex shorts. She had her dark brown hair down. She has it straightened with her bangs in her face. She apparently can't get her hair messed up.

I have a deep history with her. She used to tease me. She called me a mutt because my parents are two different races. She has always hated me and my friends. She looked like a total bitch. She is a total bitch. After the girls were done running we practiced routines. Jennifer criticized all of them.

"What would you like to do?" I asked. She turned on some music and did very sexy body movements.

"Someone get that girl a pole" someone from the squad said. I stifled a laugh.

"S-L-U-T what's that spell? Jennifer" I said like a cheer. She narrowed her eyes and slapped me. I ran my fingers over the mark and slapped her back. She tackled me to the ground.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" I said. She slapped me again. Something pulled her off me. A teacher. Never been so glad to see one of those before. He sent Jennifer to the office and me to the nurse.

I got a bag of ice and put it on my face. The only good from this is I get to spend the rest of the day out of class. I laid down on the bed in the infirmary and took a nap.

When I woke up a boy hovered over me. He has black hair and very dark eyes. I think they are almost black.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Just seeing if you were alive you looked pretty dead" he said.

"Weird" I said. He smirked and laid down on the bed across from mine.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Spencer" he said.

"Well Spencer why are you here?" I asked.

"I am faking being sick" he said.

"Awesome" I said messing with my ice bag. My face still stings. My jaw is kind of numb.

"Are you having a face spasm?" he asked.

"No, Jennifer slapped me" I said.

"Ouch she's a bitch" he said.

"Thank you a guy who understand's" I said. He smiled.

"Yea she's a bitch" he said.

"The queen bee-otch" I said.

"Prima Bitch" he countered.

"Good one umm, bitchoynce (if you don't get that one its like Beyonce) I said.

"You have me beat" he said. I laughed he was pretty cool and funny.

"I am creative" I said flipping my hair. He slightly laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said. I started to regain feeling in my face. That bitch slaps hard.

"Are my teeth messed up?" I asked Spencer.

"No there fine" he said.

"Good, because if they were I would have to kill the bitch" I said.

"I like you. You'll call a person out" Spencer said.

"Only her" I said. He was about to respond but the nurse stepped in. She changed my ice bag.

"Why hasn't the color changed back?" she asked.

"She hit hard" I said. The nurse just shrugged.

Is their something wrong with me?


	14. Chapter 14

Airyana pov  
>After that weird day at school I called a meeting. Everyone showed up. We all sat in my living room. Melanie was upside down on my couch texting Gavin. Cassandra was leaning on Nick. I was sitting next to Taylor and Sam. Alandria was siting next to Cassandra while Alec was sitting by himself.<p>

"I still don't understand" Alandria said.

"Lets list all the couples" Sam said.

"The only ones who are a couple are Nick and Cass" I said.

"Let's list possiblities. Let's see. Taylor and me, Taylor and Alandria, Taylor and Cassandra, Taylor and Airy" she started raising her eyebrows at the last part. I rolled my eyes.

"Cameron and Airy, Cameron and Melanie, Cameron and Cassandra, Nick and me, Nick and Alandria, Nick and Airy, Nick and Melanie and Nick and Cassandra" she finished.

"That helps none" Melanie said still upside down.

"At least we no where the house is" I said. Everyone nodded.

"We could go now it's not very far" Alandria said.

"Who is going to drive?" I asked.

"Gavin could" Melanie said. Taylor rolled his eyes.

"We can't let him know" I said.

"He won't ask he'll just drive" Melanie said.

"Fine" I agreed. Taylor grabbed my hand and took me outside.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"At times" I said.

"Why are you going to let him drive us?" he asked. He seemed very sullen.

"We don't have a choice" I said.

"We could have figured something out" he said.

"Your worried about your sister" I said.

"Yes. So?" he said.

"She isn't a baby" I pointed out.

"Yea but she's my sister" he said.

"Just calm down before she pushes away from you" I warned.

"Ok and thanks" he said.

"No problem" I said. We started in each others eyes. Well I only got to see one because his hair was over the right one.

He moved in and kissed me! I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his torso. His hands held my head willing me closer to him. We continued the kiss. It was a pretty awesome sensation. Eventuallly we pulled away.

"Sorry" he apolagized.

"It's ok" I said. We went back in the house.

"HELL YES" Sam exclaimed.

"I saw you two" she said. I blushed.

"It ment nothing" Taylor said. My face fell a little.

"It was nothing" I agreed. She pouted and we turned to the meeting.

"Gavin's here" Melanie announced. Taylor stiffled a groan. We all got in a van. I know it isn't his car because he drives a Mercedes. This must be one his parents cars.

Melanie sat next to him as usual. I was in between Sam and Taylor. In the far back was Alandria, Casandra and Nick.

"Hi babe" Gavin said then gave Melanie a kiss.

"Hi babe" she replied then returned the kiss. Taylor looked like he was about to explode. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as if saying calm down. He understood and relaxed. Gavin drove for like ever then we were there.

"No! It looks like one of those places where everyone gets murdered!" Sam said. We all turned to her.

"It does!" she exclaimed. It actually does. It's a huge house that has a creepy feel to it. Gavin didn't aske questions. He just kissed Mel then left us alone.

"Let's just go" I said then stomped to the house. No one lived there. The door flew open when I walked up.

"Weird" I said and continued inside. It looked clean for a place where no one lived. There was a door that lead to a celler. I went in first with everyone following.

There were vials and test tubes. I saw that before I even got all the way down the steps. When I hit the floor it collapsed beneath me. I let out a scream as I fell.

"Airy!" I heard. I hit something hard. My head made contact with the floor. I slipped into darkness. I groaned and tried to move. I felt paralyzed. I heard a voice talk.

"No one enters the celler unless they take the secret way! Your punishment is to stay here" It said. I groaned again and went into sleep.

I need to get out!


	15. Chapter 15

Taylor pov

Oh my god! No! Airy fell through the floor. That kiss did not mean nothing. It meant alot. It was awesome and now she's gone.

"Airy!" I yelled.

"Airy! Where'd you go!" Sam said. I ran my fingers through my hair. What am I doing to get her back. A voice came out.

"The lovers were angry and so is the house. To get the female lover back the male must save her alone" a voice said. Sam started to shake.

"Who's the male?" Melanie asked. My gem in my pocket started burning. Everyone in the room dissapeared except for me. I was underground somewhere.

"Pass the task to get your loved one back" the voice said. The floor around me started to dissapear.

"Find the pattern" the house said. What pattern? The floor was glowing in a certain order. Once you stepped on them they were gone. I followed the insane trail. I almost tripped but regained my balance. I was at the end. I took a breath.

The walls that were in the hallway I stood in started to close in. I quickly ran out of the hallway.

At the end I saw Airy. She was in some glass cage. Water was filling up all around her. She screamed. I couldn't hear he but I could see. She was banging on the glass. I advanced towards her but some type of statues moved in front. They moved in a pattren and had sword things. The water was up to Airy's legs. Once it went past her face she would be gone.

"Help!" Airy mouthed. I ducked all the statues moves and made it to her cage. It was up to her chest.

"Hurry" she mouthed. I couldn't find anything. I kept looking and looking but found nothing.

There was a platform with a small missing place. I wonder.. I took out my gem and put it in the missing space. The gem glowed a pink color. Some sort of smoke released from the gem. It went in my mouth and Airy's.

The water drained from Airy's cage and a small door appeared. She got out. She was somehow dry. She jumped into my arms. I caught her. She was crying tears of joy.

"Thank you so much" she said.

"No problem" I said. She had wrapped her legs round my waist. I moved in and kissed her. She kissed back.

It was a long kiss. Sam would have died. I pulled away and we just smiled. One of the walls in the room started to move. Airy got off of me. I walked in the room first.

Something wrapped around my legs then held me to a wall. I was going to yell at Airy not to come but it was too late. She was next to me.

"I see the lovers made it through let's see if you can make it out" a familiar voice said. The man with the red skin appeared. I glared at him.

"Let us out" I said. He smirked the took out a vial. He first poured it into Airy's mouth then mine. Airy's eyes turned black and up her neck was some sort of tattoo.

I think the same happened to me. Airy's eyes flashed back in forth between her regular color and black. Her tattoo looked like a mirage. The same was happening to me. The man looked worried.

"Why is it not working?" he said. He reached for Airy but her necklace glowed shooting up a barrier. It covered me too.

She touched her finger to the bonds and they dissolved. She touched mine and they dissapeared too. I wrapped my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulder. I held her closely.

"You ok?" I asked. "Yea" she said. I put a soft kiss to her lips. She took a deep breath.

"Look I really like you but I don't know if you like me. It would be awesome if you do but if you don't" she rambled until I smashsed my lips to hers.

"I like you too" I said. She smiled and she kissed me this time. We were underground for a long time just kissing. We finally stopped and I found a staircase that lead back to the house. She had her head on my shoulder. We went upstairs to have our friends flock to us.

"Are you ok?" Melanie asked.

"Fine" Airy said.

"You guys are sooo cute!" Sam said. I saw Airy blush. We took cabs home because I did not want to ride with him again. I rode with Airy. She had her head on my shoulder. We went to her house first.

"That was intresting" she said.

"Very" I agreed. She quickly kissed me.

"Gotta go" she said then waved. I smiled. I'm dating Airy.

I have a feeling this will be a different relationship.


	16. Chapter 16

Sammantha pov

It's Friday! Thank god! This week has been crazy. Good news is Taylor and Airy admitted they love each other. I've known since we were like four. Taylor and Airy always shared snacks at preschool. I'm in my kitchen waiting for Alandria, Cameron and my evil half-sister Lily.

I'm wearing the cutest outfit. I'm like a preppy princess. I'm wearing a blue skirt with white bows going up it and white dots. I have on a dark blue Juicy couture tank top. I have on bow jewelry and gladiator flats.

Alandria came downstairs. She wore a peach and white striped sundress, peach sandals, butterfly necklace and sunglasses. She was texting someone. Cameron came down not very long after. I'm not even gonna say what he's wearing it's not important. He was reading. Who needs stupid books?

If Lily didn't come down we were gonna be late. I can't be late! I kinda have to sit through a lecture for science and I need to borrow headphones from Airy because my poodle chewed on mine!

"Lily!" I yelled.

"Yes rodent?" she asked. See the evil I was talking about.

"If you don't hurry we will be late" I yelled.

"Not my problem" she sang.

"Lily just take your siblings to school!" mom scholded.

"Yes mother" Lily said obviously annoyed. She came down the steps. She looked like a doll. She had on a pale pink dress, white tote bag, white wedges, pearl necklace, heart earrings, bead bracelet and cocktail ring. Her platinum blonde hair was straightened. She looked slightly annoyed.

"Do not mess with my car" she said. I rolled my eyes but got up. Lily drove me, Alandria and Cameron to school. I was the first out. I went inside to my locker. Right next to me Melanie and Gavin were making out. He had her against the lockers.

They are so cute but Gavin doesn't even go to our school. I guess he plans on being late. I shrugged and got stuff from my locker. Mel and Gavin were still smushing faces.

"Ahem. You may wanna break apart before you swallow each other" I said. Gavin pulled away shooting a small glare at me.

"Bye Mel" he said then kissed Melanies cheek.

"Bye Gavin" she said then kissed his lips. He smiled then went away. Melanie looked goth. She had on a black tank top, pink and black skirt, black rose earrings, chain necklace, square bangle bracelet and lepard boots with pink laces. Her hair was pulled to the side.

"Wow" I said. She rolled her eyes. "It's good" I promised. "Thanks" she said. She played with her necklace. "You ok?" I asked. "My dad is coming down and he is having a conversation with my mom. I'm afraid he might find out about the Gavin dating thing " she said.

"Wouldn't he send you to boarding school?" I asked.

"Exactly my problem!" she said.

"Just hide it" I said. She glared at me then started to walk away. I followed her. We ended up in the stundent lounge. Taylor and Airy were talking.

Airy had her dark brown curls swept to the side and tucked behind her ear. She had on a headband that went across her forehead with beads and feathers came down the sides. She wore a t-shirt with a hoodie on top, jeans, and black knee high converse. She looked fashionable.

She placed a kiss on Taylor's lips. He smiled and returned one. She giggled as he said something in her ear. So cute. Cassandra and Nick came in hand in hand.

"We have to go to drama right now" Cassandra said.

"So does that mean I miss science?" I asked.

"Yea" she said.

"Let's go" I said and pratically ran to drama class. Tairyana, Niss and Mel followed. Our drama teacher smiled and gestured to our seat. Everyone else was there even Jennifer. Her feet were on the table and she was filing her nails.

"New project. Your getting married for five weeks" our drama teacher said.

"Woohoo" I said. Melanie kind of slumped. Gavin doesn't go here. Jennifer winked at Nick then Taylor. Who the hell does that bitch want?

"The guys get to pick the girls" our teacher continued. I almost scoffed. I am not getting stuck with a freak. Taylor picked Airy, Nick picked Cassandra, Cameron picked Pasiley is what I think her name is. Alandria got picked by Airy's older brother. Not Alec his name is Aaron. I waited to get picked.

"Sam" someone said. I looked up. Spencer. He was smiling. I went and sat by him.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he said. Our drama teacher cleared his throat.

"You have babies. Well simulators" he said. My eyes widened.

"They act just like babies and look just like them" he continued.

"Come pick them" he said moving over to where there were carriers. I ran to a girl. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Adorable.

Cassandra and Nick got a boy so did Mel and her guy and Alandria and Aaron. Taylor and Airy and Cameron and Paisely got girls. My baby started crying. I rocked it but failed. I heard another cry. Taylor and Airy's baby.

"Will you stop your baby from crying?" Taylor asked me.

"Sorry" I said. Taylor rolled his eyes and calmed his baby down. I looked at my baby panicked. I got the pacifer and she just spit it out. Spencer took her from me and patted her back. She burped and stopped crying. The drama teacher smirked.

"Have fun newlyweds. You must pretend to be married all the time" he said. I nodded. I gave Spencer the carrier which he put the baby in. I picked up our guidelines and the diaperbag. We need to name this baby and everything. I need to use his last name. Stupid assignment.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"Mia Nicole" he said.

"Good. Little Mia" I said. The small baby doll thing gurgled. She looked so real and felt real too. Kinda creeper but still adorable. Me and Spencer sat in the student lounge. I took Mia from the carrier.

"Did you read the rules?" I asked Spencer. He shook his head no.

"God were not that old" he said reading through them.

"We have to use pet names? And kiss and shit. Since when do married couples do this?" he asked. I shrugged and bounced Mia in my lap.

This is a whole new challange.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is short but informative. SO enjoy. Happy B-day Nobody knows but me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Airy pov<strong>

This project couldn't have came at a worse time. Seriously I'm trying to find something and avoid some creeper guy. Now I have a fucking baby. So this weekend when we could be trying to find our thing me and Taylor are taking care of a fucking baby! Taylor's spending the weekend at my house.

My brothers and dad are watching us. They don't exactly like me dating. But I don't care. Me and Taylor are sitting in the living room with our baby who we named Britta. Or Brit for short. Were trying to figure out what the hell we're supposed to find in the house.

"I have no idea" I said.

"Me either" he said. His floppy blonde went in front of his face. He flipped it. I smiled a little and tucked a curl behind my ear. He smiled at me. I blushed a little.

"Your cute when your nervous" he said placing his hand on mine. I blushed harder. He leaned in a little and I planned to meet him half way.

"No PDA" my brother Aaron yelled. I glared at him.

"Shut up" I said. Taylor just pulled away. Aaron smirked and went back to do whatever he was doing. I looked at Britta. She was crawling around. I sighed and sat her in my lap. Taylor was staring blankly.

"I know what were looking for" he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Melanie said something about an important crown" he said.

"Good enough for me" I said.

"It has some sort of powers that only the paragon can unleash" he said reading from his phone.  
>"A what?" I asked.<p>

"I don't know I guess an important person" he said.

"So this paragon has unlimited power?" I asked.

"They could plunge the world into chaos" he said.

"Fantastic" I said. He nodded.

"That paragon also has three sort of helpers I guess" he said.

"Helpers?" I asked.

"They are like the paragons best friends and one is their partner" he said.

"So is the paragon nice?" I asked.

"Untill they get the crown. Once they have the crown they become ruthless and drunk with power" he said. I huffed. I don't like this. Not at all.

"We need to get to this before the paragon can" I said. Taylor bit his lip.

"What?" I asked.

"When's your birthday again?" he asked.

"May 5th" I said.

"What time?" he asked.

"Five a.m" I said.

"Airy, your the paragon" he said. I'm a wepon of mass destruction? No, no it's not me.

"You must be wrong" I said. He shook his head.

"No and I'm your protecter" he said.

"My what?" I asked.

"Your partner/protecter. I'm supposed to keep people away from taking down your reign" he said.

"Reign of evil?" I asked. He nodded. I started to cry. Taylor rubbed my back.

"Airy, it's fine" he said.

"No, I'm going to kill everyone" I said.

"No you would never do that. You know why?" he said.

"No" I sniffled.

"Your too sweet and nice" he said.

"Thanks" I sniffled wiping away my tears. I looked at Brita. She looked with huge brown eyes. I sighed. She's cute and innocent. She sat in Taylor's lap. I picked her up. She smiled and nuzzled in my arms.

Maybe, I'm not a monster.


	18. Chapter 18

**Airyana pov**

Melanie is forcing me and Sam to do party planning stuff and get dresses. Because its her birthday soon! Taylor could care less. So many hours with my friends dress shopping. Fun right? So Taylor has Britta. Sam gave her "daughter" to Spencer. Melanie gave her kid to her partner. We are walking around the mall. Melanie is texting Gavin the whole time.

"Ahem" I said to Mel.

"Oh sorry. Let's get dresses" she said. I inwardly groaned. Sam dragged us into a store. Sam and Mel tried on dresses. I sat in a chair outside of the dressing rooms.

"Airyana" a voice said. I turned around and saw him again. Crazy red skin guy. He had his goons.

"Come along" he said. He reached his hand out.

"Don't be shy" he said.

"I don't wanna touch you" I said. He grabbed me instead. I was about to scream but he pressed a finger to my lips. I couldn't speak. He dragged me through the mall. He took me to some alley. The goons held onto my arms. The crazy man touched my lips.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"You are getting me that crown" he said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Just listen to me or your doomed" he said. The goons then released me and I ran back to Mel and Sam. They hadn't came out yet. I casually sat down in a chair in front of the dressing room like nothing happened. I heard Sam squeal. I slightly smiled.

"This is so cute!" Sam squealed. She then walked out of a dressing room. She did a pose.

"Cute" I said.

"Thank you" she said. Melanie then came out.

"Awesome" I said. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked. "Nothing" I said playing with my bracelet. "Sure nothing" she said sarcastically. "It really is" I said.

"Come on Airy" Sam said.

"No stop" I said walking out of the store. Maybe it's dramatic but I'm just confused. I took out my phone and called my dad.

"Can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure, baby. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing just come pick me up. Please?" I said. A few tears tumbled down my face.

"I'll be there soon just wait outside" he said.

"Thanks daddy" I said.

"No problem" he said then hung up. I ran a hand through my thick brown hair. It's what I do when I'm stressed. I went outside the mall and waited. Eventually I got bored and took out my phone. I called Taylor.

"Hey, Airy" he said.

"Hey, Tay" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Am I really that much of a give away?

"Nothing" I said.

"Tell me" he said.

"No" I said.

"Please" he begged.

"Bye" I snapped then hung up. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall. I felt a hot breath and opened my eyes.

"Hey cutie" he said.

"Go away" I said. He started stroking my face. I slapped it away.

"Go away" I said. He held my waist.

"Go away" I repeated. He let go.

"Fine, stupid bitch" he said. I saw my dads car and got in. He looked at the guy who was fliriting with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Airy" he said before I cut him off.

"Nothing" I snapped. He sighed then drove home. I got out of the car and planned to run inside. Dad grabbed my arm before I could.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing like I said before" I said.

"Was it Taylor?" he asked.

"No, daddy" I said. He really wants us to break up.

"What is it? You can tell me anything" he said. I dug the tip of my shoe in the ground.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's complicated" I said looking down.

"Try me" he said.

"No. I don't wanna talk about it" I said.

"Airy" he started.

"Just leave me alone!" I exclaimed before running off. Hot tears streamed down my face. I ended up in some park. I sat on a bench and let my tears tumble out. I can't take this anymore. I saw a lake. Maybe I could jump in. Get rid of everyone's problems. I looked and saw no one was watching. I was about to go in when something grabbed me.

"Stop!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Dad. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I cried harder. He sat me down on the bench. He rubbed his forehead.

"What the hell is going on? And I am not taking any lies" he said sounding angry.

"I can't say" I whispered.

"Baby, what is it? Is someone hurting you or blackmailing you? Just tell me" he said. I looked into his eyes.

"No, dad it's just a long story" I said.

"I have time" he said. I was about to say the truth when a voice boomed in my mind.

"NO! DO NOT TELL!" a voice yelled. I got dizzy.

"Airy?" dad asked. I collapsed on the ground. I felt dad shake me.

"Airy?" he asked again sounding worried. I started to shake.

"Someone help!" dad yelled.

Then everything kinda faded away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Airyana pov**

I could hear my parents voices.

"I have no idea whats going on with her" dad said.

"I really hope it's not what I think" mom said.

"We've hid her this long a little longer can't hurt" dad said. I made my eyes flutter open. I saw my smiling parents.

"Hi baby" mom said.

"Hey Airy" dad said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out" dad said. I nodded. My head hurts. So much! And I'm hot. I heard a toddlers squeal. Amber. She toddled over to me.

"AIWY!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Amber" I said.

"I want a cookie!" she said. I slightly smiled.

"You can't have one" mom said. Amber huffed and stomped off. I shook my head.

She's so cute.

**Nick pov**

My house is a mad house. I am trying to text Cassandra but my siblings aren't having that. Avery is running around screaming. Jonathon is complaining about how he hates the world or something. Ayden and Xander are doing who knows what. Twin things?

"Shut up, Avery!" Jonothan yelled. Avery burst into tears and ran to Ayden. He coddled her.

"Dude stop yelling at her!" he yelled at Jonothan. Jonathon was upstairs leaning against the stairs banister.

"Whatever" he said going back to his room. Avery was doing heart wrenching screams. Our parents are at work. I think Ayden and Xander hate being the oldest since they have to "watch" all of us.

"Nick can you get Avery her sippy cup?" Ayden asked over the noise.

"He yell at me" Avery cried.

"I know" Ayden said coddeling her. I got Avery's sippy cup and poured in milk. She was screaming now.

Jonothan being himself went and turned on probably everything that makes noise in his room to block it out. It feels like my heads gonna explode. I gave Avery her sippy cup. She put it in her mouth and quieted down. Ayden rocked her. Jonothan still kept up his noise. Xander muttered something then went upstairs probably to yell.

I decided to take the time and lock myself in a coat closet. It's quiet. I took out my phone and texted Cass. She didn't anwser. I sighed and put my head against the wall.

My sibling really know how to screw things up.

**Sammantha pov**

My siblings and I are at home alone. Ali was giggling on her phone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"No one" she said. I raised my eyebrows and went over. I snatched the phone from her hands. She was texting Aaron. It sounded flirty. I squealed.

"You like Aaron" I teased.

"Give it back" she said doing a mad grab for the phone.

"Alandria Rutter. You would be Airy's sister-in-law" I said. She snatched it back.

"Don't tease me tease lover boy over there" she said gesturing towards Cameron.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Paisley" Alandria said. Cameron blushed.

"Oh my god! You like a girl!" I exclaimed.

"Just a little" he muttered. Holy cow! Lily came downstairs with her headphones in. She took them out for a second.

"I'm going out" she said.

"Mom wouldn't like that" I said.

"Aren't you grounded?" Alandria asked.

"Yes and what's your point?" Lily said. My fellow triplets and I sighed but let her go.

Evil half-sisters.

**Cassandra pov**

Taylor, Melanie and I are watching Delaney. She is SO young. We are just looking at her.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked. Melanie shrugged. Delaney is in her crib staring back at us. She's so little.

"This is boring" Taylor complained.

"Well we have nothing else to do" Melanie said.

"We could be figuring out the mystery" Taylor said.

"I don't wanna" Melanie said.

"We need too" I said. Melanie looked back and forth between Taylor and I.

"Fine" she said dragging out the e. We all sat on the floor of Delaneys nursery.

"So were looking for a crown" Melanie said.

"Yea" Taylor said.

"Are you gonna turn evil?" I asked.

"It depends. If Airy does then I do too" he said. I heard a soft whimpering. I picked Delaney out of the crib.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was silently crying which I didn't know she could do. I sat her on the changing table. I unbuttoned her onesy and looked in her diaper.

"Gross" I said. Taylor and Melanie came over.

"Um what color is that?" Melanie asked.

"Greenish, brown" Taylor said.

"I vote Taylor to change her" I said.

"Me too" Melanie said. Taylor grumbled something about how he needs a brother.

Why would he want a brother when he has us?


	20. Chapter 20

**Airyana pov**

The after my parents decided to have a weird moment I took out my phone. I called Taylor. He picked up.

"Hey Taylor" I said.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I just thought it would fix everything" I said.

"It would have made things worse" he said.

"I'm still here" I said trying to lightened the mood.

"Whatever" he scoffed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nevermind. What did you need?" he asked.

"Meet me behind my house at midnight" I said.

"Ok, I'll tell everybody" he said.

"No! Just me and you" I said.

"Ok. I'm not sure what your up to but ok" he said.

"Bye, Taylor" I said.

"Bye baby" he said then hung up. He called me baby! Aww! I sound like Sammantha. I dropped my phone on my bed.

How am I supposed to sneak out? I've done it before but this is different. I'll something out. I have to wait two hours. I can manage. I put my phone on a vibrate alarm then put it under my pillow. I fell asleep.

I was awoken by a buzzing. I took out my phone and shut it off. I opened my bedroom window and let down my fire escape ladder. I slid down. Taylor was waiting behind a tree.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Graveyard" I said. He groaned but agreed. We went to the graveyard and jumped the fence. I cut my arm but whatever.

"What are we looking for?" Taylor asked.

"We are finding another realm" I said.

"Great" he said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a baby" I said poking his side.

"I'm not a baby" he said poking both my sides. A giggle escaped my lips. He deviously smiled.

"No Taylor. We need to get this done" I said. He huffed. I dragged him through the graveyard. A misty fog rolled over. I suddenly ended up on the ground. Taylor was on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh" he said. I heard a rustle. A figure appeared in front of me. Evil guy.

"Get up" he said. Taylor and I did.

"You obviously aren't able to I will find it and you two will come with me" he said. I started to shake. The evil guy grabbed Taylor and I then dragged us through the graveyard. He got us out of the graveyard and put us in a car. One of his goons tied up our wrist and placed duck tape on my mouth. Not Taylor's just mine. We got tossed around in that car.

When it stopped they opened the trunk and one grabbed me. Another guy grabbed Taylor. They took me to some house. I kicked the guy in the back until he he slapped my head. I stopped fighting. He sat me in a chair and untied me. He ripped the duck tape off my mouth. I yelped.

"Shut up. This is where you will be staying you have maids but don't try an escape" the goon said.

"Where's Taylor?" I asked.

"He's somewhere special" the guy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry chosen one. Once your turned you can spend all the time you want with him" he said. Their gonna turn me evil.

Oh my god.

**Taylor pov**

They dragged me into some house and sat me on a bed.

"Stay here" the goon commanded then slammed the door. I heard it lock. I sighed. I shouldn't have let Airy go. I laid on the bed. Something hard was in my pocket. My phone. I called my dad.

"Hey Taylor" he said.

"Dad, I got kidnapped" I said.

"What? By who?" he asked.

"The evil egyptian god Set" I said trying not to sound crazy.

"Does he have your sister?" he asked.

"No. But he has Airy" I said.

"I'll try to come and get you. Bye Taylor" he said.

"No don't hang up!" I said. He did. I threw my phone down. Nice dad. Just leave me and my girlfriend here to rot. I would call mom but she's probably busy with Jerome. I've always lived with my dad.

When my parents divorced dad got me and mom get Mel. I could live with mom but I decided to stay with my dad. I hated it when my mom got married. I always scared off girls that liked my dad. He never seemed intrested but still.

I hope he can get me out of this.


End file.
